


There's Only Us

by orphan_account



Series: Robron Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Romance, Sharing a Bed, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time after getting back together - short and poetic one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Would LOVE to get your take on this: Aaron and Robert's first time after getting back together."

It’s like coming home. Touching him again feels like the first brush of clean, familiar bedsheets against my body. His scent sinks into my skin like his fingertips and I’m floating amongst everything I’ve missed all these months, in his kisses and the way my name falls off his lips.

 _“Aaron._ ”

We’re in the early hours, birds just starting to chirp outside, no sleep had yet as the first hints of dawn break out beyond my window. I’m too caught up in him. His hands are at my waist, then in my hair, then cupping my face as he thumbs at my facial hair and our mouths meet over and over again, endlessly. 

Our actions are beautifully unhurried, languid and slow, and when our bodies finally fall into sync and we build up a rhythm, I’m torn between closing my eyes at the pure euphoria of it all, and losing myself in his hooded eyes with pupils blown so wide I could drown in them. 

One minute I’m weightless, the next I’m heavy and crashing down to earth, body bucking in on itself and my toes curling against my covers. I gasp into his mouth and he kisses me softly, softly, dragging it out until my head is left teetering forwards, chasing his breath. 

He falls asleep first, mouth open with light snores escaping him. I lie awake and watch how the light catches his pale skin, illuminates his freckles and the most golden tones of his hair. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful, and the darkest, most damaged parts of me reach out from the inside like tendrils, desperate for his warmth and glow. 

A smile ghosts my lips when he pulls me closer in his sleep, and I settle myself into the cocoon of his arms and let him encircle me, safe and sound. His chest rises and falls against mine with each breath and it slowly but surely lulls me into rest, forehead tipped to rest at his neck with my nose nestled in the crook. 

We slumber until late into the afternoon, waking up to kiss with the taste of sleep still on our lips and my curtains still drawn, shielding us from the outside world and everything that’s kept us apart. 

Right here and now, there’s only us.


End file.
